


Le Maître Jedi et le Seigneur Sith

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Petite parodie d'une fable bien connue





	Le Maître Jedi et le Seigneur Sith

Maitre Obi-Wan, des Jedi la fierté,  
Tenait près de lui Skywalker.  
Dark Sidious, par l'élu alléché,  
S'adressa à eux avec ardeur :  
Et bonjour, Maître Kenobi.  
Que vous enseignez bien ! quel puissant apprenti !  
Sans mentir, si tous ses dons  
Se rapporte à votre réputation,  
Il sera le plus doué des Jedi de la galaxie.  
À ces mots, Anakin d'orgueil frémit ;  
Et pour montrer tout son potentiel,  
Il puise en sa colère, tombant dans le côté obscur.  
Dark Sidious l'y attache, et à Maître Kenobi sussure :  
Apprenez que tout flatteur  
Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute.  
Cette leçon vaut bien un padawan, sans doute.  
Obi-Wan défait et confus  
Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
